


Don't Ever Think I Don't Love You

by Remyrony



Category: Original Work
Genre: AKA my dumb gay OC's, Anorexia, F/F, Hailie has self-esteem issues, The adventures of Hailie and Brittany, Verbal Abuse, at first at least, not from Hailie or Brittany, though not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyrony/pseuds/Remyrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailie didn’t mean to concern Brittany. She especially didn’t mean to be found passed out in the living room of their shared apartment, but these things happen. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Think I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this! This is just a thing I ended up writing at like 1:30 because I couldn't sleep, and all my good OC ideas tend to come to me at 1:30. It's just something I write about my OC's Hailie and Brittany. Thanks again for clicking on this, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Also as a quick sidenote-Hailie calls Brittany Britt, and Brittany calls Hailie Lee as nicknames)

Hailie didn’t mean to concern Brittany. She especially didn’t mean to be found passed out in the living room of their shared apartment, but these things happen. Right?

~~~

At first she didn’t even know she was doing it. Skipping a meal now and then was normal for her, not healthy but normal. Studying, working or playing video games distracted her from meals. If Brittany ever noticed she would make Hailie’s favorite and sit her down and eat.  
Maybe it was the fact she looked in the mirror and saw a bit of thickness in her thighs. Maybe it was when she stepped on the scale the number didn’t impress her. Whatever it was, it made her start to decline back into a hole she had so carefully dug herself out of. 

~~~

Soon she started doing it on purpose. Only snacking when Brittany was around, or when it looked like Brittany was worried. It was never much though, a granola bar, a cup of yogurt, a cup of tea. (Most of the time she had enough self-control not to go vomit in the bathroom after Brittany left). If Brittany brought home food from work, she’d pick at it, claiming she ate a big lunch.  


(Brittany learned after this was over that it was a lie, the food in the cabinets was never touched).

Every time Hailie stepped back on the scale she could feel a hand on her shoulder and a voice telling her how she was overweight, and how she better loose some fucking weight fast. (She almost threw the scale at the wall once when her anger got the better of her)

~~~

Brittany was at work, but she was supposed to be home soon. She had just texted Hailie saying so, with a kissy emoji. Hailie responded with an angry emoji (as much as she hated it, Brittany got her hooked on those stupid things)  
She had been playing video games all day, it helped curb the hunger pains when she was busy screaming at a game, or fighting a hard boss. She set her game down on the table, standing up and stretching. The world went fuzzy, and she knew that was her body’s way of telling her to eat. This time the world didn’t clear up, her body started feeling hot and the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

“Hailie I’m home~”  
“Lee, where are you? I brought Chinese!”  
“Holy shit! Hailie, Hailie can you hear me?”

She felt herself being flipped over, onto her back? She wasn’t sure.

“It’s hot…it’s really hot”

“Hailie, it’s Brittany, I’m gonna get you a glass of water”

Brittany slowly helped Hailie sit up, and propped her against the couch before she ran to the kitchen. She heard the sink turn on and then Brittany was in front of her, handing her the cup.

“Thanks”

“…” 

“…”

“Hailie…what happened?”

What happened? Well she remembered getting a text, and she was standing up and stretching and then Brittany was here.

Shit.  
Shit shit shit shit.

She passed out. And not only that she passed out and Brittany found her. How could she lie out of this one?

“And don’t lie to me, your my girlfriend I’ll find out, you don’t have to tell me right away, but when you tell me please don’t lie.”

“…” “I’m fat.”

A pause. Then Brittany started laughing.

“Fat? No no you’re skinnier than me!”  
“Wait…Hailie are you serious?”

“Yeah…I’m getting fat, so I…I…”

_She was standing on the scale again. Her dad was behind her looking down at the numbers._  
_‘You gained 4 pounds in the last 2 weeks’_  
_'I…I didn’t mean to, I went out with a friend once and we went to the movies but I only had a small bit of her popcorn, but I’ve been working every other day, I don’t know how this happened..’_  
_A slap left Hailie's ears ringing and the left side of her face blossomed in pain._  
_'You know I don’t like excuses young lady, you are getting fat and that isn’t tolerated in this household.’_  
_'Yes sir’_  
_'So no going out with friends and no meals for a week’_  
_Without another word her father left the room. Hailie looked down at the scale before she stepped off it and the numbers reset._  
_98_

“Dad always told me I was fat, and I’d go without meals until he seemed satisfied with my weight. Sometimes he’d make a lot of noise in the kitchen and make stuff that smelled really good, and only eat a little bit and throw the rest away.”

Hailie had finally started feeling better, the world wasn’t spinning and she wasn’t feeling hot. She still hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor, so Brittany ended up sitting next to her.

“I didn’t mean to worry you. Honestly I didn’t know I was doing it at first, but then I started skipping meals completely when you were at work, only eating when you were here, and even then not much. I just got so concerned with the number on the scale and how I was so overweight and fat and I was worried if I got fat you wouldn’t love me anymore so I guess I was doing this for you, even though I didn’t know I was doing it for you I was just scared you are gonna leave me one day and…”

“Hailie”

Hailie stopped talking and looked to Brittany.

“I am never ever going to leave you. Ever. You may think I am, or we may fight, or you may gain a little weight but I will never leave you. I love you so much, I love you for who you are, the smart girl who loves video games and sleeping a lot. The pretty girl who I fell in love with in 2nd grade. The girl underneath this body. It wouldn’t matter if you had 3 eyes or horns growing out of your head, or if your skin was purple. I would, and will always love you.”

Brittany leaned over and placed a light kiss on Hailie’s lips before pulling back and smiling.

“So no more not eating, I’ll start mandating video game breaks so you can eat.”

“Nooooooo not my games, please I'll do anything but the games!”

Hailie smiled and hugged Brittany, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Oh shit fuck I almost forgot, I brought home Chinese, from your favorite store down around the block. Let’s eat it before it freezes.”

“Thanks Britt.”

"Anytime Lee."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you want, you can leave a comment or a kudo, and I hope you have a wonderful day! (ノ^∇^)


End file.
